dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drone Tactics Wiki
Welcome to the Drone Tactics Wiki Drone Tactics is a strategy game for the Nintendo DS. For details on what Drone Tactics is, click Drone Tactics. Return to this page by clicking "Drone Tactics Wiki" on the upper left at any time. Everything you potentially could be looking for is on this page, no search function needed. Wiki Content Game Mechanics category Manual Cards . . . . . Stats . . . . . Equipment . . . . . Terrain Card Minigames . . . . . . Attack Effects Characters category Resistance . . . . . . . Black Swarm . . Subordinate Units Yamato . . Tsubasa . . Shoya . . Dr. Sakuma Yui . . Raphael . . Gonbei Janie . . Blade . . Akane . . Minoru . . Hiroto Elisha . . Hydel . . Dr. Misaki . . Jegard Dr. Gidoh Drones super-category Melee Units . . . . Gun Units . . . . Cannon Units Attack-Type Units . . . . Versatile Units . . . . Special Units Field Objects . . . . Soldier Units . . . Elite Units Sorted by Rank Rhino Beetle . . . Butterfly . . . . Stag Beetle . . . Firefly Mantis . . . Bee . . . Pillbug Dragonfly . . . Ladybug . . . . Cicada . . . Locust Roach . . . Moth . . . Spider . . . Centipede Tetra . . . Colony . . . Ant . . . Mosquito . . . Strider . . . Waterbug Snail . . . Scorpion Story Chapters article Chapter 1 . . Chapter 2 . . Chapter 3 Chapter 4 . . Chapter 5 . . Chapter 6 . . Chapter 7 . . Chapter 8a|b . . Chapter 9 Chapter 10 . . Chapter 11 Chapter 12a|b . . Chapter 13 Chapter 14 . . Chapter 15 . . Chapter 16 . . Chapter 17 Chapter 18a|b Chapter 19 . . Chapter 20 . . Chapter 21 . . Chapter 22 . . Chapter 23 Chapter 24 . . Bonus . . Chapter 25 . . Final Badlands category Badlands 1-9 . . . Badlands 10-19 . . . Badlands 20-29 Badlands 30-39 . . . Badlands 40-49 . . . Badlands 50-60 Miscellaneous category Cimexus Crests . . . . . Soundtrack . . . . . Endgame Rewards . . . Rewards/Cards . . . Rewards/Drones . . . Rewards/Gear Challenge Hard Mode category No Badlands/Hard Mode Story Chapters Badlands 1-8 NRHM . . . Badlands 9-19 NRHM . . . Badlands 20-29 NRHM Badlands 30-39 NRHM . . . Badlands 40-49 NRHM . . . Badlands 50-60 NRHM System Pages Reminders for the Wiki Editor . . . . Drone Output . . . . Color Theory . . . . . Map Specifications . . . . Character Sprites . . . . Larger Pictures Latest activity Category:Browse